Tea leaves and Rose Petals
by SpaceFace
Summary: An overly flattering King, an undersized sugar addict, a muted mystery, a sly genius, two Mischievous devils, and a straightforward cross dresser. What is this troublemaking teamaker going to do with this mess of raging hormones. Pairings to be determined
1. Introducing Rehi, Ketsueki

**Flourescent chan:** come one come all to this tragic affair-

**Ketsueki**: OI what are you doing, introduce the story!

**Flourescent-chan**: mmm im in a very mcr mood...

**Ketsueki**: eh but your writing an ohshc fan fic.

**flouresent-chan**:aye i know, ok back to buisness

**Flourescent-chan**: HI people this is my first story for ouran high school host club! i hope you people like it. this first chapter was alot of fun to write!

**Ketsueki**: cough cough

**Flourescent-chan**: oi ketsu-chan you ok?

**Ketsueki**:oh never mind, Flourescent-chan does not own ouran high school nost club. she only owns her OCs.

**Flourescent-chan**: ...aye what she said! now...on with the story!!!

**Tea leaves and rose petals**

** Chapter one- Introducing Rehi Ketsueki**

My life was pretty normal until that one night I entered a whole different world. I lead a pretty boring life with no

goal, no ambition, basically you could say that for me, there was no point in living. I attend the local high school as a freshman. I'm looked upon as the outcast with no friends

and no life. On the contrary though, I do have friends and I do have a life…I just haven't found them yet. It could be that I am afraid to have people who care surrounding me,

it's been that way ever since both my parents died tragically. "_Mother please! Don't leave me here all alone! Mother! Father!" I could here my terror filled screams _

_echoing on the highway. Both my parents lay on either side of me, their bodies cold and quickly loosing life. Only 3 minutes earlier had we all been in the car on our _

_way to Christmas dinner at my grandparent's house. Some driver had apparently decided to spend Christmas Eve partying with his friends and had gotten drunk. _

_The images quickly flashed in front of my eyes, scene by scene. The car skidding across the street, the car slamming into the left side of our car, and both vehicles _

_going up in flames. _I shook the gruesome images out of my head. But the thoughts still wouldn't leave my head. I didn't deserve to live, I should have died right there next to

them, but instead I was left alive, left to watch both my mother and my father die painfully. I have and always will blame my self for their being deceased. And the thought of

watching them die will never leave my conscience…never.

At the moment I was walking home from my job at the Teashop down the road from my apartment. Since both of my parents are dead and I have no siblings I had to get a job

at the only hiring store around. My salary is just barely enough to pay the rent for the apartment and to feed myself. My family was never very wealthy so when my parents died

they didn't leave behind a large sum of money. Though I have no remaining family, I'm not too lonely. A couple weeks ago, the woman who lives in the apartment next door to

mine, Umachi-chan, presented me with a lovely white mouse. She had found it scurrying around her basement and being the kind-hearted woman she was, didn't kill it. Instead

she had it checked for any kind of disease and gave it to me as a gift. I named the mouse Yamato, after my favorite singer of my favorite band Orange Range. My neighbors are

probably the closest people to me; they are like family to me. If I'm ever upset over something or am in need of help, my loving neighbors are always there for me. In fact the first

time I ever became close to my neighbors was when I came home from the accident on the highway.

_The night did not reflect my emotions at all. The stars could be seen clearly and there was not a cloud in the sky, leaving the moon illuminating the black sea above. _

_It would have been a beautiful night through my eyes it not for the accident that occurred. I arrived home that evening covered in burn marks, long gashes down my _

_face, and my arms, legs, and tattered clothing covered in blood. The sight of my ragged body was not one that could be ignored, both of my neighbors, Umachi-chan _

_and Reto-kun rushed out of their homes, both wearing their pajamas. They both stayed with me that evening comforting my sad broken self until the sun could be _

_seen over the horizon. _

Umachi-chan is a very kindhearted old woman who lives in the apartment to the right of mine. She is a local tea maker and a very good one at that. Umachi-chan is the one who

gave me Yamato. She is like a grandmother to me and she is always there for me when I need to be comforted. I was actually hired to work at her teashop before I was

acquainted with her and before we became so close. I guess I was just lucky. My other neighbor, Reto-kun, shares a similar past with me. Both of his parents are dead as well.

His mother died giving birth to him, and his father committed suicide a week after. He never really knew his parents before he was left all alone. He was sent to an old orphanage

where he spent 5 years hating his life and everybody around him. He later escaped from the building and started a life living in the apartment to the left of mine. I moved in my

apartment only a month after he himself moved in. Reto-kun is like the brother I never had but always wanted, he also serves as my greatest and closest friend (pretty much my

only friend at that). I helped him open up and because of that, he lost most of his anger that had been trapped inside of him. We share everything with each other. And it's nice to

have someone close to my age to share things with. I'm very grateful to have both Umachi-chan and Reto-kun with me.

My name is Rehi, Ketsueki, I am 15 years of age and I attend Yuroh public high school with Reto-kun (though he is a year older than me I still see him often during the school

day). My entire complexion is not one that I'm too proud of. My fire red hair doesn't make it any better either. My unnatural hair color came from my mom I suppose, though

she had an even brighter shade than me. My hair is short but long…if you catch my drift. My long bangs cover my eyes and my thick, black-rimmed glasses (yeah I'm pretty

much your typical emo child). My hair along with my fluorescent orange eyes (yes orange) makes me stick out of a crowd like a sore thumb, but I've gotten used to it. Since the

school I attend oddly doesn't require students to be clothed it a uniform, I am free to wear what I please. My outfits usually consist of a band t-shirt (different band everyday,

you'll find out later…if I get around to it), skinny, torn, punk jeans, and my green and black skater shoes. Not to mention…I'm practically a twig, with no curves and no

femininity to my stick like figure. My body often encourages other girls of my age to ridicule me. Its quite obvious as to why I have gained the name of "outcast" at my school.

Luckily I have Reto-kun to stick up for me!


	2. Delivery For the Host club!

**Flourescent-chan**: Aye! welcome back to another chapter of Tea leaves and rose petals! in this chapter, Ketsueki makes an important delivery to her companys new clients! what will happen?

**ketsueki**: oh oh i know!

**Flourescent-chan**:OI DONT GIVE IT AWAYSSS!!!

**Ketsueki**: oh fine

**Reto**:hey why do you guys always leave me out of the intro?

**Ketsueki**: jeez reto-kun! she has barely even introduced you yet.

**Reto:**can i at least do the disclaimer???puhleeze? puppy eyes

**Flourescent-chan**:oi reto, you should know by now that doesnt work on me-

**Ketsueki**: awww of course reto! your so cuuutee!

**reto:** Flourescent-chan does not own Ouran high school host club or its characters (thats a given) she only owns her OCs .

**Ketsueki**: right! now on with the story! enjoy!!!

**tea leaes and rose petals**

**Chapter two: Delivery for the host club!**

I picked up the pace, hoping to get home before Yamato decides to erase any evidence that there was once food in my house. I was about to turn the corner of the block where

the apartment development was located when my backpack started to vibrate. Tearing the backpack from my shoulders, I started to search around for the source of the

obnoxious disturbance. Finding the buzzing object, I flipped it open and pressed my ear to it. I waited for someone to start talking but I hear nothing coming from the other end of

the line. Pulling the contraption from my ear, I checked to see if it was working properly…that's when I noticed that it was upside down. I mentally smacked my self in the head

and started to laugh at my incredible stupidity. I've been this way for as long as I can remember. As I started cracking up I forgot that there was somebody on the other line

waiting for a response from the psychotic nut case.

I placed the brightly lit object to my ear again, this time making sure that it was the right direction. "Moshi Moshi! This is Ketsueki! How may I be of service?" I shouted into the

receiver enthusiastically, only to hear an equally enthused but somewhat annoyed voice on the other end. "Ketsu-chan! Get your sorry ass back here this instant! Umachi-san said

that you have a delivery you need to make since neither of us can do it." Ketsueki was silent a bit before answering, "OI Doma-kun why are you using the phone?" Ketsueki

could have sworn she heard someone smack their head in frustration on the other line, "Aye! Fine fine! Don't hurt your self, ill be right over…but, when have we ever gotten a

delivery request after closing time?" A seemingly annoyed and agitated Doma was growing very weary of this conversation and wanted to end it as quick and painlessly as

possible, but knowing Ketsueki, he came to the realization that that was not going to happen. "Agh! Just come over. This customer is very wealthy and is offering us a large

amount of money for us to supply tea for them. You better not ruin this for the company…again." the way he pronounced that last word make Ketsueki snicker as she

remembered the last time they had gotten an offer to be the tea suppliers of a very large and wealthy company. She had unintentionally mixed up the recipe for the tea that she

was making for the company to serve, adding salt instead of sugar and adding cinnamon into the mixture. Lets just say that she had to face a very annoyed Doma that day.

Umachi-chan just laughed at the whole thing as if it was all just one big joke. Getting back to Doma who was impatiently waiting, Ketsueki replied, "AYE EYE SEARGENT!"

Doma back at the teashop had to hold the phone a distance away from his ear to prevent hearing loss. "ugghh, Ketsueki just get here as soon as possible please?" with that they

both hung up. Ketsueki flipped the phone closed and stared at it for a moment; actually, glaring would be a better term to use. She _glared_ at the inanimate object, pondering why

she ever bought it in the first place. _"Ah Ketsueki, can you please purchase a cell phone? Its hard enough to contact you without one." _oh yeah that's right, I was tricked

into buying one, by that phony act that Doma-kun put on. Ketsueki sighed and put the nuisance back into her backpack. She proceeded to happily skip her way back to the

teashop. She was an unusually content person for someone with a past such as hers.

"Ching Ring!" chimed the two glimmering bells that Ketsueki had asked many times to be removed. Scanning her surroundings, she found that the shop was empty. All the stools

had been placed upside down on the tables and the lights had been turned off. She took a step forward expecting Doma to attack her out of nowhere hoping to scare her but she

only met more silence and no attacking co workers. She made her way over to one of the tables where she found a very large cardboard box with a note attached to it. She

scanned over the note quickly as her once happy and smiling face turned into a deep scowl.

_Ketsueki_

_Please deliver this box of tea to Ouran Private High school. The client said that he would be in the third music room…whatever that means. But please do this for me and Umachi-san. And hurry, we don't want to keep our valuable customers waiting._

_-Doma_

_P.S.-please please please don't scare away our customers! They are paying good money for this tea and we can't afford to loose any business at the moment._

Ugh, this means that I have to go to that snotty private school, what do they need tea for anyway? And why the hell did Doma just leave the box here, he couldn't even stay for

two minutes??? I pushed the thoughts out of my mind as I picked up the box and left the shop. On my way out I struggled while trying to lock the door and keep the box of tea

from spilling out into the street.

I arrived a half hour later, completely ignoring Doma's instructions to not keep them waiting. I pulled the piece of paper out of my back pocket that had the address of the school,

double checking to make sure I had the right place, while I was secretly hoping I had gotten the address mixed up. I was standing in front of a huge, ginormous building complex

that was known as Ouran Private Academy. I then sighed so loudly that I was sure the aliens up in space could hear me and hopefully come and abduct me so I wouldn't have to

go through with this. No aliens came. I started towards the huge doors in front of the building, _'how is it that here I am, my first time ever seeing this school, and already _

_every detail about it annoys me?' _I proceeded into the school only to find the inside even more annoying. Damn rich people.

A few weird glances and gossipy whispers later I found my way through the maze like school finding the third music room. I purposefully knocked on the doors as loud and obnoxiously as I could hoping to get an annoyed response from our new _customers. _When no one answered the door, I forced the doors open and peeked in only to have my

face attacked maliciously by rose petals. _What the hell? _When my vision was cleared I saw in front of me a large room filled with a blur of yellow and blue. The yellow being

young girls and the few blurs of blue being dudes. I entered the room cautiously, receiving a few gasps and some rude comments. I closed the door behind me and when I turned

around I came face to face with a tall blond boy. "Ermm, I think I got the wrong room…" I looked around my surroundings and I was sure that this was obviously not the right

place. "Nonsense. You are obviously a young lady who is here to be in the company of the host club." the guy seriously was starting to creep me out as he kneeled down and

kissed my hand. I could feel the many eyes of the surrounding females burning holes into my flesh. I courteously pulled my hand away and motioned him to stand up. When he

didn't respond I grabbed a piece of his shiny golden locks and pulled him of the floor. "OI listen! I'm not here to be flattered by your overly pompous image, nor am I here to

spend time with any of you weirdos." with this said I received more gasps from the girls whom I found myself to be quickly surrounded by. I continued, "Im only here to deliver

the tea you supposedly ordered, but I'm starting to think that I got the wrong address." I turned to leave but before I reached the doors I turned around and said, "oh and I

would suggest you keep this guy on a leash." I pointed to the blond pervert who was currently rubbing the spot on his head where I practically pulled his hair out. Again I turned

to the door to leave but was stopped abruptly by two sets of hands on both of my arms pulling me back so I was nowhere close to the door anymore. "Leaving so soon?" a

playful voice whispered in my ear. "Wont you stay?" another similar voice rang in the opposite ear. "Actually I was about to leave, so if you would be so kind and let go of me I

will gladly be on my way." I was very slowly getting annoyed with these people and they just kept pushing it. The two who had hold of my arms dragged me over to a couch and

sat me down on it, quite roughly might I add. In the blink of an eye I had 7 guys in blue and black uniforms surrounding me. "it was I who ordered the tea, you do not have the

wrong address." _Damn._ I guess these guys really aren't going to let me leave anytime soon. "Well I have your tea here, so I guess I will take my payment and leave you guys to

go back to …" I looked around the room trying to figure out what I was these guys where actually doing, "erm, whatever you where doing, probably something perverted." I

said mater of factly. I got a few raised eyebrows and some smirks at this comment. "Look, heres the tea, there's a list of the flavors inside the box. If you could kindly pay me, I

will leave before I do anything that my boss is going to make me regret." They could all here the annoyance in me voice and I guess that affected them somewhat…a little. A tall

guy wearing glasses walked over so he was towering over me, and he took the box. "How much?" he asked bluntly. "Eh?" I responded and turned my head to the side. "How

much do you charge for the tea?" ok know I understood him. "AH right!" I stood up to face him, and put my ands on my hips. "Well, for clients, its 1000 yen per day. But that's

only if you ask for us to be your tea suppliers. If your just buying tea for a one time event then id say it would cost….oh around 4000 yen." While I was talking, four eyes took

out a calculator from his pocket and started clicking some buttons. With a satisfied nod of his head he put his calculator away. "Oi four eyes! Do you always carry a calculator

around in your pocket." He was obviously surprised at the nickname I had given him because he raised an eyebrow and looked at me like I had grown 4 extra heads. I also

heard some more large intakes of breath coming from the many girls who where seated around us. "Aye! Do you girls do anything besides breathe loudly in here???" the little

outburst came out of nowhere and received a few snickers from the two red headed twins seated on the couch. The two reached for my hands and pulled me back down on the

couch so I was now in between them. I was stuck; there was no escaping now. "Hey, your majesty, I like this one! Can she stay?" "OI scuse me! I don't think so, im leaving

once I get my money." With that, four eyes went over to a table with some papers scattered on it, shuffled through the papers a bit, went into his pocket and supposedly started

looking for something. he then came back with some money in his hand. He stopped in front of me and placed the money in my hand. Snatching it away semi aggressively I

counted how much was there. _Ten, fifty, one hundred, five hundred, one thousand yen. Oh…no. No no no this can't be happening to me…WHY ME? _Seeing that there

was only one thousand yen in my hands, it meant that I would have to do this every day. What in gods name have I done to deserve this? I was snapped back out of my thoughts

when the blond took my hand in his once again, yet again making me receive more death glares. I returned the glares with one of my own, and the girls cowered back in fear

making me laugh. " I would be honored if you would present me with your name." Oi there just doing this to get on my nerves. "Sure!" I said enthusiastically with a fake smile, I really didn't want to be here, "my name is Rehi Ketsueki, and it's a pleasure!" Every one stared at me like I was crazy with mixed emotions visible on their face. "Your name…"

came a voice from behind me, "it means blood." The one who pointed that out was a short brunette with large eyes. " Aye! I know that silly!" Some thing about that guy seemed

strange…oh yeah I know! "Hey you with the brown hair! Why are you dressed as a guy if-" I was cut off by two strong hands covering my mouth. The person who had a hold

of me whispered in my ear, "its bad enough that you figured out that Haruhi-kun is a girl, but you cant tell anyone!" the pleading voice said quickly. I nodded my head and he

released his grip on me. I stood upright and brought my hand to my forehead in a salute. "Aye eye Captain!" All seven of the guys and girl sighed in relief and shook their heads.

"Ya know…" I started tapping my chin with my forefinger, "this might be fun!" I said with a large, toothy grin plastered to my face.

And that it was going to be.


	3. Damn those Twins

**HoKAY so this chapter was kinda rushed...and im so sos sosoososososos sorry to all the readers of this fic. i completely forgot about uploading and i just havent written anything in a looonnnggg time so thats why this chap. was rushed. i just wanted to get something put out there for now. I hope its satisfying though.**

**disclaimer- yehhh i dont own ohshc but if i did then i would soo make a second series coff coff i only own my OC's**

**so anyway here ya go!**

Chapter 3

It had already been a week since I started my daily tea delivery routine with the host club. I had come to learn all of their names and some of their personalities. They are a very strange group of people. I guess I could just call them another bunch of hormone filled, messed up teens, not that im not, but I manage to keep it under control.

My daily routine had been much the same every day. Id wake up at around 7 in the morning and then do my daily routine with getting ready and stuff. After I got dressed and made myself presentable, id go and scour the apartment for any traces of food left from the past week. Afterwards i am off to school for the next 6 hours where i barely survive.

ISpeaking of food, I really needed to go grocery shopping but I didn't get my months pay until the end of the month, leaving me almost foodless for another week and a half. Yamato kind of just lived of of anything left in his cage.

After school id make my way to the tea shop, get in a fight with Doma, forget about the fight moments after, and then start work. My work consisted of making shit loads of tea and then making my daily trip to the prestigious and pompous Ouran high.

It was another day, presumably a bad one since I woke up later than usual and I realized I had forgotten to do laundry. I was forced to wear an old pair of jeans that I haven't touched in a long time and my black pajama tank. One could say I looked oh so fucking lovely on this bright and shiny morning. I started the long scavenger hunt around my apartment for something edible and became disappointed when I came to the conclusion I had none. That was when i noticed that i was late for school. Joy.

Forgetting my raging hunger wasn't as easy as I had hoped. My stomach was practically screaming all the way through the school day. Its a shame i dont have money to buy lunch.

At 3 pm I pushed my way through the front door of the tea shop and quickly snagged my apron of the rack. I hoped that Umachi-chan wouldn't notice my tardiness. If she does then im doomed cuz that means that ill have to go out begging for food for the next month. Luckily I hadn't heard a word from her since I arrived. I assumed that she was out on some business with a client so I just continued to work on the tea for today. An hour had passed and I had successfully made 3 pounds of tea, packed into a large cardboard box. I was out the door a second later.

The walk would have been pleasant had it not been for me almost being killed by a rabid squirrel who wanted my tea. I had lost the damned creature a couple blocks back but I was a mess now. My hair practically stood on end and my usually toned face was flushed. I tried desperately to straighten out my hair before entering the school but it proved to be a difficult feat with one hand.

As I reached up for the door while still trying to fix my hair, I felt two sets of arms snake around my waist, an act I was all too familiar with. "Hikaru, Kaoru, do we remember the agreement we made last week?" I said in the sweetest voice I could muster under the situation. They both smiled in unison and Kaoru replied first, "Sure we do Ke-kun but we really don't like it very much so we've decided to end it." This took me by surprise. "You can't do that, you gave me your word!"

The twins ignored my reply and unwrapped their arms around me and leaned in close to my ears and in the most seducing way they said, "You just know we cant keep our hands off of you so how can we keep an agreement such as that?" Not phased in the least by their attempted seduction, I took a step forward, trying to make my escape but to no avail, my plan failed horribly.

Hikaru grabbed the tea out of my grasp and Kaoru picked my light frame up onto his shoulder so I was facing behind him and into the grinning face of Hikaru. I was pissed at this point and I made sure to make it known to the sinister twins. "Hey guys…. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" I screamed into the ear of Kaoru who in return just flinched at the impact of my voice almost bursting his eardrum. The twins both laughed and said at the same time, "Helping you of course!" that was the last thing said before we where heading into the school, me still on Kaoru's shoulder.

The appearance of the three of us entering the building didn't get a lot of good reactions. I could see a lot of jealous faces on the many girls in the hallways. All I could do was just lazily hang over Kaoru's shoulder and repeat the phrase "Are we there yet?" over and over until I was either flicked in the head or just ignored. These two where supposed to be gentlemen, but I want seeing anything manly or gentle about them.

**AN- i tried to put in Ketsueki's daily routine so you'd understand a little more about her. plz review, im still a bit new to writing fanfiction so i want to know what you think, critisism is also welcome. im thinking that i really want to draw my OC so i could see what i really want her to look like and i have a deviantart so ill most likely post it on there.**


	4. That time of the month

**Okay so im getting into updatung more but id really appreciate more reviews. pleaseeee**

**So this chapter is pretty short, i kind of didnt know what to add more to it, i like where it ended, but the next chapter will be VERY long since its gonna have a lot of surprises in it (but im not tellin what they are)**

**and yehhhh i dont own ohshc, **

**and again...**

**if i did there would be a second series **

Chapter 4

I…._ we_…arrived at the doors of the 3rd music room in a matter of minutes. I was still in Kaoru's tight grip and I was still slung over his shoulder as we entered through the double doors. Tamaki was utterly appalled at the sight before him as he thought that Hikaru and Kaoru had done something to hurt me.

He rushed over to my aid and frantically flailed his arms about, screaming "Hikaru! Kaoru! What on earth do you think your doing!? Did you hurt Ketsu-chan!? If you did you both will be in big trouble!" the rest of his speech was inaudible as he was practically fuming. The rest of the host club had come to see what all the fuss was about.

"You know Kaoru, this is a very uncomfortable position you've got me in, if you could kindly put me down I would be most pleased." I said in a very calm manner. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances once and then Kaoru said, "Nah, I don't want to." I was quickly losing my cool composure and in a slightly louder voice said, "I don't think I was asking if you _wanted_ to let me down! I believe it was an _order._"

The twins still kept the sly look on their faces and Kaoru repeated what he had said before. That was it, I totally lost it. I began kicking and flailing my arms around almost hitting a few people in the process and to add to it, I was screaming my lungs out. The whole time Hikaru was on the floor laughing his ass off and Kaoru was just trying to keep his grip on me while trying not to get hit.

I was so busy throwing a fit that I didn't notice the pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me out of Kaoru's grip. So now I was kicking and screaming in someone else's arms. I stopped my tantrum and opened my eyes. I was now being held under my arms as I was dangling high up away from the twins. I looked behind me trying to get a glimpse of my savior and was please to see none other then the stoic Mori. "AH thank you muchly Mori-senpai!" I said with a cheeky grin plastered to my face.

He gave a light grunt which I took as a "your welcome" and let me down. Now the whole host club was staring at me as I smiled, I was happy my feet where back on the ground. "Uh well, now that that's over with, How about I give you the tea for today?" I looked around for the box of tea but I couldn't find it anywhere. "Oh cheesecakes where the fuck is it!? I know I had it when I was…out…side-" I shot my gaze over to Hikaru. "HIKARU!!" I screeched. Most of the hosts covered their ears" I stormed over to the red head and poked him roughly in the chest. "Where is the tea!? I shouted in his face.

I was clearly in an annoyed state. He put his arms up in a defensive gesture and pointed to the doors. There sat the brown box that contained all the tea for the day. I sighed in relief and went over to retrieve the box. I picked it up and made my way over to Kyouya.

I roughly placed the box in his hands and turned to leave. "Oi, I'll see you goons tomorrow, I'm out." I said before making my way through the doors. Back in the 3rd music room, the twins looked at each other and then to the host club who was looking at them disapprovingly. Then snickered lightly before saying at the same time, "Maybe its that time of the month."

**A/N- haha dont u just hate those damn mood swings. I love the twins in this chapter tho.**

**plzzzz review!**


	5. Dearly Beloved We'll miss you

**wow two chapters in one day! im proud of myself. XD**

**okay so this chapter, as promised, is exceptionally long. it doesn't have any ouran action in it though but there will be plenty in the next chapter. and i also put the loads of surprises in! **

**me no own teh ouran.**

Chapter 5

I arrived home shortly after making my delivery to the host club. There was no need to return to the teashop since I was done for the day and I had no more deliveries to make. I made my way over to the phone and saw that the little red light was blinking, meaning that I had messages. I pressed the button under the light and listened to the messages on the machine. The first and only one was from Umachi-chan.

**"Oh dear, I see you aren't home, that must mean that you are still making your delivery for today. I just wanted to tell you that I have a surprise for you so when you get this message please make your way next door to my apartment. I think you might like what I have for you! Bye!"**

**"Beep."**

**"No more messages"**

I deleted the recording and got up, making my way over to the front door. "I wonder what the surprise is….i wonder if I'm getting my paycheck early! That would be great, since I don't have any food…." As if on queue, my stomach growled loudly. I groaned and went up the steps to Umachi-chan's apartment.

A year ago she had started to lose her hearing so she told me I didn't even have to knock anymore. I opened the door and then once inside, closed and locked it. "Umachi-chan! Are you here?" I called out into the seemingly empty house. I received no answer. I stepped further into the house until I was greeted with Reto-kun. He was pale and it looked like he had been crying, his eyes where puffy and bloodshot.

"Reto-kun"…I started but he came up to me and enveloped me in a strong hug. If it where any other time I would have hugged him back but something wasn't right. I pulled away from his grip and looked him square in the face and asked, "What happened?" I didn't receive an answer, instead he lead me upstairs into Umachi's bedroom. We entered through the door way and I stared in shock at the sight before me.

On the bed in the center of the room, was the seemingly sleeping form of Umachi-chan. Her face was pale and she looked as if she was a deep peaceful sleep. But she wasn't sleeping. I ran to her side and gripped her hand tightly in mine. She was cold…very very cold. "Reto-kun…..when? I just barely choked out the question and I knew I was going to break down any second but I didn't want to cry in front of Reto.

"When you went off to work after school, I came over here because Umachi-chan said she had a surprise for me but when I got here, she was in her room in this same position and she was barely breathing. She told me…"

I looked at him, his lower lip was quivering and I got up and put my hands in his. "What did she say?" I asked him in a comforting voice. "Ketsu-chan…she had a surprise for both of us. Before she…passed on…she explained everything to me." He removed one hand from my grasp and turned to the end table next to Umachi's bed.

He picked up 2 envelopes, one was addressed to Hurokane Reto and the other was addressed to me, Rehi Ketsueki. He handed me the envelope addressed to me and told me to open it. I did as he said and proceeded in taking out its contents. Inside where multiple papers and one big packet stapled together. I held them out, unfolded, and read the first paper.

_Dear Miss Rehi,_

_We are pleased to have yet another wonderful student enroll in Ouran Private Academy. With your amazing grades and your talents we look forward to having you as a part of our community. We hope you will enjoy your time learning at Ouran. Below you will find the schools contact information and the packet you received will have the school rules, clubs, class descriptions and also enclosed in this package is your schedule. _

_Have a wonderful day and we look forward to seeing you on Monday_

_School Board Superintendent,_

_Mr. Suoh_

I read the letter a second time; I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. I shot my head up to look at Reto. He looked at me with solemn eyes. "Umachi-chan…sent our grades and records to Ouran Academy, and they told her that with grades like ours, they would gladly accept us. Im still not sure what her reason was for doing this…im sure she wanted us to be happy."

Part of me was listening and the other part of me was silently screaming. This couldn't be… "Reto…I cant go to this school…. you know how much I hate those snobby rich kids…" He looked at me with sadness written on his face and said, "Im not sure we have a choice, we're already enrolled. Ketsu-chan… we'll still be together, look at your schedule; it's the same as mine. We will stay by each other's side. This is what Umachi-chan wanted. At least give it a try." I looked into his eyes and nodded slowly. I jumped into his arms and hugged him, I didn't want to let go, the pain was unbearable. Umachi-chan was gone.

Thoughts where rapidly moving through my head.

_What's going to happen at work?_

_I'll be out of a job…_

_I wont have any money for food…_

_How am I going to pay the rent?_

_And most importantly_

_What will happen come Monday?_

I hadn't noticed that I started crying and when I pulled away from Reto-kun I realized that I had made a large tear stained spot on his t-shirt. _As long as were together…I'll be okay_. I looked up and my eyes locked onto his…I smiled… "As long as were together…best friends forever right?"

He chuckled and nodded, "best friends forever till the end of time." This made my smile grow significantly. I_ will always have Reto-kun…my brother…my neighbor…and my best friend._

After an hour, Reto and I decided that we would take some time to recover and just think things over, we both needed it. I decided to walk to the park by the abandoned school building that was a block away from my apartment. Some fresh air would help me clear my head a bit.

Once I arrived at the park I perched myself on a swing and just sat there. Peace overtook me as I sat there gently swaying on the swing. All that could be heard was a bird chirping off in the distance, the leaves on the trees rustling, and--

Go-sen Mairu hashitte iki wo kirashite

Adorenarin hyaku rittoru go dai subete furu kadou

Kawari hateta shirosa kawarenai yowasa

Ima-

I drowned out my ring tone as I retrieved my cell phone from my pocket. I opened it and answered, "Moshi Moshi, this is Ketsueki." I said as lively as I could, whoever it was, I didn't want them knowing I was sad at all.

"KETSU-CHAN!"

Without even hanging up I threw the phone out into the street.

"Shit, how did they get my cell number?!"

**A/N- h'okay so this chapter was very sad! i cant believe she died! oh wait yes i can...cuz im the author! XD lol  
now, for all u people out there who are thinking..."i thought this was an ouran fic, why is there an OCxOC pairing?" well, there isnt! Ketsu and Reto are BEST FRIENDS. NOTHING MORE! and ther will never be anything between them other that sibling-ness and friend-ness. kay? yeah...**

**plz. review!**


	6. Foster care?

**Yatta! Another long chapter! I know the last chapter was a bit surprising...(or at least i hope it was...if it wasnt then i didnt so a good job eh heh) there will be more trauma with the characters and im warning you now that in some of the chapters coming up some characters will be a tad OOC. But i will try and fix that!**

**i un own ouran..end of story**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

The weekend had gone by way to fast, much to Reto's and my dislike. We had prepared a funeral for Umachi-chan but the most we could afford was a cheap funeral in a cemetery way out in the outskirts of town. The funeral had taken place on Saturday and had taken all day and on Sunday we called all of the people on Umachi-chan's phone list notifying them of her death. Too say the least we where exhausted and we both dreaded Monday's arrival.

Currently it was 1 in the morning on Monday, we had finished making the calls at around 10 pm. I had fallen asleep on the job leaving Reto to finish calling the last couple of people.

After he finished im guessing he carried me over to my apartment and then left to his. I woke up right after he left and since then I couldn't fall back asleep. I couldn't help but get lost in my thoughts and before I knew it I had to start getting ready for school.

I dressed in my normal attire, a pair of torn jeans, a random t-shirt, and a black ribbon tied around my right wrist to signify the loss of a life held dear. My hair was pin straight and down in my face leaving everything above the tip of my nose covered. As I finished getting ready I didn't even think of food as I slipped into my sneakers and left the apartment. After not eating for a day and a half, you forget how hungry you are.

I made my way over to Reto's apartment and waited on the steps. After a couple of minutes, Reto stepped through the door way and we headed in the direction of Ouran Academy. He took my hand in his and we walked in silence. Reto was wearing a plain black t-shirt over a black and white striped long sleeve shirt, gray jeans and a black ribbon tied around his left wrist. His black shaggy hair was hanging in his face covering up the sadness in his eyes. I looked up at him and then back at the sidewalk. I knew we weren't going to be accepted easily and at the moment I didn't care.

I didn't care about popularity or having a lot of friends. I was attended Ouran to learn and nothing else. During the long walk I remembered the phone call that I had received a couple days ago. It was from Tamaki-senpai. I wasn't sure what he had called about but it couldn't have been something I would have cared to hear.

We soon arrived at the gates of the school and I noticed the look of shock written on Reto's face. I gave a small chuckle and said "Its much worse inside." I tugged on his hand lightly and led the way inside. Apparently we had arrived early despite the fact that we lived 2 miles away from the school and had no transportation.

I was happy that for the time being we didn't have to deal with any of the other students. We made our way to the superintendent's office so we could hand in our papers and contracts. I knocked twice on the door and waited until a tall man with fading blond hair opened it. He looked us over once and then opened the door a bit more, motioning for us to come in.

We placed ourselves in the two chairs parallel to the large desk in the center of the room. I was the first to break the awkward silence that was growing between the 3 of us, "So, I suppose that you are Mr. Suoh. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." I nudged Reto in the arm and he spoke up almost immediately, "Yes! It is very nice to meet you!" he said a little too enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "It is a pleasure, I hope that you two enjoy your time at Ouran private academy." He said as he sat down at his desk at looked at us both. Another awkward silence drifted into the room but was yet again broken by myself. "Mr. Suoh I have our papers here…" I pulled out a stack of papers out of my hemp messenger bag and handed them over to him.

"Due to an unfortunate occurrence, we where not able to receive a guardian signature but that shouldn't be a problem." I looked at him as he shuffled through the papers and verified the information given using his student database on his computer. "It isn't my business but if neither of you have a guardian then shouldn't you be in foster care?" he asked as he folded his hands on the desk.

I hadn't even thought of that…when the government gets word of this they would most likely put us in the care of foster parents. And that will more than likely lead to Reto-kun and I being separated. No, that would never happen, and if it did…we'd find a way around it. Reto told him, "Your right sir, it isn't your business." I laughed at how straightforward he was.

"Right, im sorry. Well, the homeroom bell will ring in a few minutes why don't you two find your way to your class, you are both in Class 1-A correct? Well then, see to it that your on time. I will arrange for a student to show you around the building after school. You both are dismissed." With that said we left the office and began to wander around the school aimlessly looking for our classroom.

"I hate acting sophisticated." I said with a pout visible on my face. Reto mustered a laugh to lighten the mood a bit. "But your so good at it." He said. "I have to be since you obviously don't know _how_ to be sophisticated." I remarked with a smirk on my lips. He playfully nudged me in the arm and took my hand in his once again. "haha okay well I'm just glad its over, the tension in the room was getting on my nerves." I said to him.

He looked at me and said, "You where never one to tolerate awkward silences." I didn't reply right away, and my smiling face was replaced by the solemn one I was growing quite accustomed to. Reto took this as a sign that I wasn't in the mood to have fun anymore. "You have to lighten up a bit, Umachi-chan wouldn't have wanted us to be this way." He was right…but I couldn't help but feel the huge hole that was left in my heart, I felt so incomplete now that she was gone. "Your right." I said, "We should make this the best 4 years of our lives."

I put a smile back on my face as we neared the door to class 1-A. "Now you're talking." Reto said before we entered the classroom. We where pleased to find that nobody was there yet and we made our way to the back of the room where we found two seats next to each other. I took the one on the right and Reto took the one on the left.

"So uh Reto-kun, what where you talking to Mr. Suoh about on the phone yesterday?" He had called Mr. Suoh saying that he had a correction to make on the contract.

"Oh, you see, I was one step ahead of everything. I called, telling him that he had made a mistake on the forms. I told him that my name was Rehi Reto. So you remember when he asked about if we where in foster care? _Well_, if the government contacts him then we will more that likely be classified as siblings. And by law they can't separate siblings." He finished with a smile on his face and I couldn't help but laugh at how proud he looked.

"You sly fox."

**A/N- Well...theire first day at Ouran and neither of them seem too happy about it! What wil happen when Ketsueki meets up with the host club!? How will Reto react? stay tuned and find out! oh and ...plz review...i want to know what you think! i dont want to continue a story thats porably bad...**


	7. Freinds? Here?

**Yay another chapter completed! the only reason i ot two chappies done today was because school was EXTRA boring today. I should get at least a few chapters in tomorrow seeing as i have a lab day tomorrow. woot, more writing for muwah! i was kinda hesitant on this chapter's events...i wasnt sure if i could get the emotions right bt you read and tell me what you think of it (review ppl!)**

**oh and lol i noticed when i went to the preview of my last chapter that it really wasnt as long as i had thought it was...so sorry! ill try and get a nice long chapter in for you guys!**

**KAY! **

**i dont own ouran or any of its characters i only own my beloved OCs**

**kay NOW READ!**

Chapter 7

The bell chimed throughout the school and echoed through the hallways signifying the start of class. Student made their way into class 1-A, some didn't notice Reto-kun and I but the majority that did didn't like the sight. We stuck out since we weren't in uniform, neither of us could afford them so we just wore our normal clothes. I whispered to Reto, "People are staring." He whispered back "I know."

The door opened once more to reveal two red heads and a short brunette.

_Oh dear god..._

A look of horror filled my face as the trio neared our desks. "Ketsu-chan!" The twins shouted in unison. The two came around my desk and hugged me, Kaoru on one side and Hikaru on the other. "We heard that you where starting Ouran today but we didn't believe it! We thought you where a commoner!" Reto shot me a look that said 'You know these two?' and I nodded in response to the silent question.

My hand had been torn from Reto's when Hikaru came in between us. I tried wriggling myself out of the twins' grip but much to my despair, they kept their hold on me. Reto quickly cut in saying "Hey you two get your hands off her!" I silently thanked him but I knew that the twins wouldn't let go just because he said so. I gave him a sympathetic smile. "And who are you supposed to be?" Hikaru mused. "Her boyfriend?" Kaoru asked.

"Im her brother! Now get off of her, can't you see that she is uncomfortable?" Reto was angry, I could tell by the look on his face. The twins backed away from me and said "Fine, no need to be so overprotective." The two took their seats clearly pissed off.

I directed my attention to the teacher who was getting ready to start the lesson. She noticed us in the back and said, "Are you two the new students?" I nodded and she asked us to come up and introduce ourselves. We stood and made our way to the front of the room, I was dragging Reto behind me. We stood in front of the class, some students where paying attention but most of them could care less.

"Uhm. My name is Rehi Ketsueki and uh this is my…brother Reto. I hope that you will look past our differences." I said quietly, my voice was barely above a whisper. Reto just nodded and we took our seats in the back.

No ones point of view

Kaoru leaned over to Haruhi and whispered so Ketsueki and Reto couldn't hear, "Don't you think Ketsu-chan is a little different today?" Hikaru mimicked his brother's act and said, "Yeah she does seem a little out of it." Haruhi shrugged and said, "Guys it's her business so I suggest you stay out of it." The twins looked to each other and then back at Haruhi and said with Cheshire grins on their identical faces "Never."

Haruhi sighed. She felt bad for Ketsueki, it was tough being the odd one out, she knew the feeling since she was once the odd ball only a month ago, but that was before she joined the host club and now that role had been passed down to Ketsueki and her brother.

Ketsueki's Point of view

I _tried_ to focus on the lesson that was being taught but I found myself staring out the window throughout the majority of it. I wasn't in the mood to learn today, I wished so much that I was back at home with Yamato. Directing my attention to the wall clock I remembered that lunch was supposed to start at 12 and it was now 11:58. _Finally! A break. _

The bell rang and students began to make their way out of the classroom, all except Reto and I. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi stood and turned to us. "Aren't you guys coming?" Haruhi asked. I smiled and said "No were going to stay here for lunch. Besides we don't have any money." I smiled and turned to look at Reto. "Oh are you sure? You could just come anyway you don't have to eat anything. Besides im sure the host club wants to see you."

Haruhi had a point, but it was the fact that _I_ didn't want to see the host club (...well, for now at least) that made me want to stay in the classroom. "You have friends here and you didn't tell me Tsu-kun?" Reto said with a grin…he just HAD to use that stupid nickname didn't he. I glared at him and said, "Not friends, they are strictly clients." He didn't take this as a 'no' and he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my chair. "C'mon, lets go meet these friends of yours." He said excitedly. This is when I noticed that it was fake. He was bluffing, but why?

The 5 of us arrived at the (very large) lunch room and made our way over to a table where 4 people where seated. Reto pulled me back a little and asked "Since when do you have friends at this school, I thought you hated rich kids." _I knew he wasnt okay with it!_ "Who said I didn't, and I told you, I met them because they where clients when I was working at Umachi's teashop. Why are you so worried?" I asked in response.

I knew that was a lie, i had become good friends with the members of the host club but i didnt want to upset my best friend.

Reto just looked away and said "Im not." I quickened my pace a little since we had fallen behind and we where once again right behind the twins and Haruhi.

"Ke-chan!!" A childish voice called out and I was soon tackled to the ground by the small form of Hunny-senpai. I let out a light chuckle as Mori-senpai pulled the senior off of me. "Hi Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai." I said. "Ke-chan! We all hear from Tama-chan that you where coming to this school! Im so happy! Does this mean that now we get to see you all the time?" My smile relaxed into a comfortable frown as I remembered that I didn't have a job.

What was I going to do for money? I would surely have to find another job. I put my attention back onto Hunny and said, "Yep, all the time!" _Lies._

He squealed with delight and said, "Yay! So now your going to be Tea supplier AND our classmate!" I looked at him sadly, I didn't want to break it to him that I couldn't spend time with him after school, he was so happy… "Hunny-senpai…I-" "Ketsueki-chan wont be supplying our tea anymore seeing as the tea shop she worked at has now closed down. Im quite curious as to why though, the tea was quite exceptional." Kyouya cut in.

He looked to me then Tamaki asked, "Why did the teashop close down?" I looked to both of them before turning to Reto. He was angry, his emotions where clearly written on his face and he was turning red. He tore his hand from mine and stormed out of the lunchroom.

_Reto-kun….what has gotten into you?_

Hunny was looking at me with his large eyes and I knelt before him and whispered in his ear, "How about I come by the club tomorrow and have some cake with you. Would you like that?" Hunny was ecstatic. And he whispered back, "Yeah!"…well not so much a whisper. I faked a laugh and stood back up. "If you'll excuse my brother, he is still not quite used to being here. To answer your question Kyouya, the owner of the teashop…passed away….on Friday so that is why the shop closed. Im sorry, but you'll have to find some other place to get tea from." I looked at his unreadable expression through the hair covering my eyes. What he said next was definitely unexpected.

"That wont be necessary, I was meaning to ask you if you would like to still make the tea for the host club? Our customers really loved the tea you supplied and our profits would definitely decrease if we no longer served it." I was stunned, I didn't know If I should take up the offer. That's when I remembered Reto. He would definitely be displeased if I took the offer. All we had at the moment was each other and if I was occupied with after school activities then he wouldn't have me there anymore.

"I'm sorry but I have to decline your offer, im glad your customers like the tea but I really don't think I have the time." Every one of the host club members looked disappointed. I gave one more (forced) smile and turned to leave the lunchroom and start my search for Reto-kun.

Back in the lunchroom

Kaoru and Hikaru decided that they where going to follow the descending form of Ketsueki since they wanted to find out why she was acting funny. The two easily went unnoticed as they slipped through the doors of the lunchroom and out into the hallway where they proceeded in following Ketsueki.

**A/N-soooo? what did you guys think!? did i do a good jeerb?**

**plz review and the next two chapters will be up tomorrow!**


	8. And she Cries

**Hokay so im going to make this the last angsty chapter for a while. im really not into that kinda stuff but i had to ass this part in and i decided to get it over with in the begining. I mean.,...this is a Humor/Romance fic. well...ENJOY!**

**I dont own Ouran or any of its characters. I only own my OCs.**

chapter 8

I had found my way back to the classroom after failing in attempt to find Reto. I wasn't sure if he was angry with me or with the host club. But one thing was for sure, he was definitely angry at someone. I sat in my seat in the back of the room and laid my head on my folded arms. I was feeling multiple emotions and I couldn't keep a hold of them. I began to cry. I sat there, crying as I thought of all the things that went wrong.

_Umachi-chan shouldn't have died. I cant deal with anymore deaths. She should never have enlisted us in Ouran Academy. I should have never even applied for the job in the teashop last year._

"I thought things would have been okay after they died," I said to myself, not realizing the two red heads listening outside of the door. I laughed at my stupidity. "Of course things wouldn't have been okay. I'm parentless and now I no longer have Umachi-chan. What has my life come to?" my fist came down hard on the desk making the desk shake. My eyes continued to produce tears and I banged harder on the desk. The pain in my hands went unnoticed and I cried harder.

No one's Point of view

Hikaru and Kaoru had heard enough. Kaoru pushed his way through the classroom door and told Hikaru to go and get the rest of the Host club. It would take more than just the two of them to get a hold of this girl. As Hikaru ran downstairs to the lunchroom, Kaoru was already at Ketsueki's side holding her arms down so she wouldn't continue to hurt herself. The girl was shaking with every sob and was repeating the word 'why'. Kaoru couldn't stand to see her this way.

The first day she came through the doors of the host club she was a happy and outgoing person and now…now she was no longer happy, the glow in her eyes had died out.

Her crying stopped abruptly and she was no longer shaking. The tension in her arms faded and she was just hunched over in her chair, her hair covering her face. Kaoru moved closer and removed her hair from in front of her face. It was then that he noticed that she was much paler than before. Her lips were formed in a frown and where slightly parted. Her eyes where half closed and she was staring at her lap. "Ketsu-chan?" Kaoru whispered. She didn't respond, she just sat there, motionless.

The rest of the host club came rushing into the room along with Reto who was on his way back to the classroom. Kaoru didn't look up at them, he only stared at the girl before him, his grip on her arms loosened a bit but he still held onto her. Her hands where bleeding from the intense contact that they had made with the desk. Reto made his way to the girl's side and looked at her hands.

"She has to get to the infirmary." He said as he stood. He walked around to the other side of her and squatted down next to Kaoru. "What exactly happened to her?" Reto asked the red head who had witnessed the whole scene.

"Hikaru and I followed Ketsu-chan out of the lunchroom when she went to go look for you. She came up here and we kind of just stayed outside of the door. We heard her talk about how everything went wrong…" Hikaru nodded as he verified this information. "We heard her crying and start banging her fists down on the desk, that's when we cut in." Hikaru finished. Reto nodded and looked back to his best friend. Her hair was pulled back revealing her pale and tear-stained face. Her eyes where closed and her breathing was shallow.

The unmoving girl slowly inched her way down out of the chair and fell to the floor. Though she didn't quite make it to the floor, instead she landed on a stunned Kaoru. Her muscles relaxed and she seemed to be sleeping. He held onto her upper arms and softly said. "Ketsu-chan…are you awake? -" "Is she even alive?" Hikaru cut off his brother.

"I would hope so, a death would definitely not do good for this schools reputation." Kyouya said matter of factly. Reto's head shot in the direction of the Shadow King. "Are you always this insensitive?" he asked. This guy's attitude was getting on his nerves.

The rest of the host club just stood huddled around the scene. Hunny looked petrified and Mori was trying to keep him calm. Haruhi's face showed worry, as did Tamaki's. Kyouya's face remained unreadable as he watched the scene unfold.

The silence between the 9 people in the classroom was soon broken by a lightly laughing Reto. Kaoru and Hikaru looked at the boy, utterly shocked and disgusted that this guy, Ketsueki's brother, could be laughing at a time like this. His laugher died almost as quickly as it had started and he said, "Not to worry, Ketsueki always does this. It's a reaction she has to shock. She throws a fit and then moments after, she falls asleep. It started after her parents d-"

He was cut short when he remembered the promise he had made with Ketsueki not long after she had moved in next door to Reto. She told him to never tell anyone about the accident involving her parents. He made the promise with her and he swore that he would keep it. Changing the subject he quickly said, "Basically, she's okay, she just needs to rest a bit, and possibly get those hands bandaged up." Knowing that the girl was okay put the hosts at ease somewhat. They had only known the girl for a little over a week but they had gotten to know her, even in the short time they got to spend with her.

Ketsueki had given everyone quite a scare, even Kyouya had to admit he was worried. "shes a very problematic person and she doesn't know how to deal with life issues very well. Thank you two (points to the twins) for following her. I don't know what would have happened if someone else found her like this. So thanks." The glanced at each other and simultaneously said, "No Problem!"

Looking to the rest of the host club he asked if someone could take her to see the nurse. Mori stepped forward and gently lifted Ketsueki off of Kaoru with ease. Amazed at how light she was he wondered if her weight was normal. He dismissed it as her just being light since she was so tiny and he left to take her to the infirmary.

As Mori was walking he looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled. _Only sleeping. She amazes me. _Mori reached the infirmary is a matter of minutes and opened the door. The young nurse was silently working at a desk on the far left of the room. Hearing the door open and close she lifted her focus from the paperwork to the 2 students entering the office. She stood abruptly and asked about what happened to the girl in Mori's arms.

The senior didn't know what to tell the woman so he just said, "She needs to rest for a bit and get her hands bandaged." The nurse nodded her head enthusiastically and took the sleeping girl from Mori's arms.

Mori arrived back at his classroom and took his seat next to Hunny. "Is she going to be okay?" Hunny asked worriedly. "She is going to be fine." Mori said, staring at the black board in the front of the room. Hunny noticed his friend's behavior and said, "We can go see her after school right?" Mori looked to the small senior and said, "Of course."

**A/N- Well how was that for an angsty chapter...haha. i beleive were seein a bit of Mori and Kestu action goin on here...wonder what thats about...haha well i know but you dont! nya nya! **

**Im very happy to announce that i finally got another review! and plenty of story alerts too! so i guess this means my story doesnt suck after all! Yay!**

**Next chapter will be dedicated to the two people who actually reviewed my story so far!**

**Thankies guys!**


	9. Forgotten

**Well! finally were gonna see the mood lighten a bit in the story! im not a big fan of angsty stories! er i think i mentioned that already but whatever! i have some more surprises for you, my beloved readers, in this chapter...hee hee its gonna be great! ENJOY!**

**i dun own ouran koukou! boo hoo**

**Oh and this chappy is dedicated to my two lovely reviewers CoPD and FailedWriter! i luff u so much!**

Chapter 9

I awoke in a white room. Silence filled the air and it smelled like gauze and cleaning supplies in the room. I lifted my body off of the comfortable surface that I was neatly sprawled across and stretched my arms out releasing a quite yawn. "Where am I?" I said to no one in particular. "Oh I see you're awake." Said a young woman who had just approached the bed I was currently sitting on. I looked her over.

The woman was wearing a perfectly pressed, white dress with a white headband. I looked her in the eye with a lazy look and asked, "Are you my conscience?" The poor woman sighed and immediately knew who she was dealing with, a Smart Ass. "No dear, Im the nurse and your in the infirmary. You blacked out apparently after hurting your hands." I looked at said hands and noticed that they hand been bandaged up pretty well and wondered what could have happened to them.

With a pleading look I asked her, "What happened to me?" I had a serious tone in my voice letting the nurse know that I was no longer joking around. She looked me in the eyes with remorse evident on her face and asked me, "Do you not remember what happened before you passed out?" I shook my head and thought hard of what could possibly have happened to put me here.

The nurse sighed deeply as if in thought and finally said, "Your tall friend brought you here about an hour and a half ago." _Tall friend…Mori! Ill have to ask him what happened. _"Thanks, um…can I go now? I don't need to stay do I?" The nurse smiled and said, "Of course not dear, school ended only a couple minutes ago so you are free to go home." I nodded and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I rose to my feet and hurriedly left the Infirmary.

When I walked out into the hallway I noticed that I no longer knew where I was. It was still only my first day and I had never been in this wing of the school. Taking a deep breath, I readied myself for the long journey I was about to take just to find my way out of this maze-like school.

It had been half an hour since I left the nurses office and it seemed like I was going around in circles.

_Oh my god I've passed that same tapestry like 5 billion times already! _

I was about ready to punch my fist through the damn thing when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I rotated my body to the side to catch a glimpse of the person who tapped my shoulder.

"OH THANK GOD! Kyouya-senpai, I thought I was going to be lost in this school forever!" I shouted. I was so relieved that he had showed up. "I was just on my way to pick you up from the Infirmary but I see that you've already left." He said to me. I laughed, "That was half an hour ago! And I have no idea where im going!" I said as I relaxed a bit. Kyouya gave a chuckle and said "It's a good thing that I found you then. Well, your brother is with the host club in the third music room since he wanted to wait for you until you woke up."

I nodded and looked up at Kyouya since he was significantly taller than me by at least a foot. I looked at him with glistening eyes that silently thanked him. He nodded and took my hand, gently pulling me down the corridor. I looked around me, making sure to remember how to get out of this wing unless I found myself in the infirmary again.

We reached the doors of the third music room and Kyouya gently pushed his way through the doors letting go of my hand and gesturing me through the doors. Before I even made it all the way through I was tackled to the ground by the familiar small form of Hunny-senpai. I laughed and sat up and Hunny was in a sitting position on my lap. "Hey Hunny-senpai!" Happy to see me?" I asked the senior. Hunny just hugged me tightly.

I placed a gentle smile on my lips and hugged him back.

Reto's Point of View

I turned to Mori and said, "She doesn't even seem like she remembers what happened. She's so happy and she's laughing, its like she's a whole different person." Mori just stared forward at Hunny and Ketsueki. I looked at him and then looked at Ketsueki, I knew what was going on. I wasn't as dense as my best friend. I nudged Mori and, in just above a whisper, said, "Mori-senpai you like Ketsu-chan don't you?"

Mori straightened and his gaze shot in my direction, eyes slightly widened. I smirked at his reaction and took his silence as a yes. He pretended to ignore my question and acted as if he hadn't even heard it. He removed himself from my side and walked over to the two high schoolers sitting on the polished floor.

Ketsueki's Point of View

Mori-senpai walked over to Hunny and I and picked the senior up off of my lap, while extending a hand, which I gladly took. He pulled me off the floor with ease and I dusted off my clothing. Thanking Mori-senpai I made my way over to the rest of the host club who where setting up for their guests to arrive.

As girls started to pour into the once quiet room, I made my way through the sea of yellow trying to find Reto-kun. I found him in the back talking to a few girls. Some where giggling and others where just nodding their heads. I wondered what he was doing as I walked over to the little gathering. As I neared the group I heard Reto say, "Yeah! I'd be glad to talk to you ladies, I'll be a host starting tomorrow."

_He cant possibly be…_

_No_

_I must have misheard._

I walked over to the group and quickly excused myself and Reto as I dragged him a few yards away from the group of blushing girls. I looked at him straight in the eyes and asked in a stern voice, "What's going on?" He looked at me, smiled and said, "The guys asked me to be a host! I start tomorrow! Ketsueki-chan, I will get some profits from this. This could be our chance to finally get some money so we can buy the things we need."

I was speechless. There where so many other things he could do…that we could do together, to earn some cash. But of all the things, he decided to join the host club. Only a couple of hours ago he hated the hosts, my friends, and now he was joining their bogus club! This was his Idea of helping out.

I tried my hardest to force a smile onto my paling face and said, "Reto-kun that's great. Im really happy for you." Before my smile broke I turned on my heel and left the third music room, eyes watching me as I practically ran out of the room.

**A/N- ohohoho Reto's a sharp one but what was he thinking joining the host club?! what is Ketsueki going to do?**

**_Ketsu- IM GOING TO KILL HIM!_**

**woah okay so please review.**


End file.
